In order to comply with an ever increasing demand for weight reduction in motor vehicle components for the sake of cutting down fuel consumption and exhaust emissions. With a vehicle wheel bearing, weight reduction may not imply any reduction in strength and safety. The raceways must be made of a material hard enough to resist the stresses of rolling contact. Conventional bearing steel is still widely used, although other materials have been proposed, such as ceramics and titanium, which provide a good mechanical performance but are considerably more expensive as compared to bearing steel.
WO 2008/147284 A1 discloses a bearing ring made up of two different materials joined together in a single piece, namely a first, high toughness material such as bearing steel forming the raceways and a second, lightweight material, such as a lightweight metal, forming the rest of the ring. The second material is joined to the first material by a semi-solid casting process.